Generally, touch sensors are devices configured to detect the location of a touch when a user touches an image displayed on a screen with a finger, a touch pen, or the like, in response to the touch, and are classified into various types of touch sensors such as a capacitive touch sensor, a resistive touch sensor, and a surface wave touch sensor using infrared rays or ultrasound waves, according to a technology applied thereto.
Generally, such a touch sensor is manufactured to be mounted into a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device. Recently, research has been actively conducted on a film type touch sensor that uses a polymer film as a base film instead of a glass substrate and is thus thin, light, and bendable.
As the field of touch sensors has expanded, there is a need for a high-performance touch sensor capable of performing fingerprint recognition. For fingerprint recognition, a pitch of a unit sense cell of the touch sensor should be appropriate for sensing finely intervaled ridges of a user's fingerprints. However, defective products may occur during manufacture of fine unit sense cells, a desired mutual capacitance Cm directly influencing the sensitivity of the touch sensor is difficult to obtain, and light transmittance and visibility may decrease.